Milagro de amor
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One Shot - UA: A un año de la muerte de Neflyte, Molly se llevará una sorpresa en San Valentín que le reconfortará el alma. ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Contiene lime


**Nota de autor:** Estoy tomando la celebración occidental de día de San Valentín, ya que sé que en Tokio lo celebran de otra manera pero no recuerdo cómo xD.

* * *

" _Lo lamento, creo que no podré tomar esa malteada contigo…_

 _No..._

 _Lo siento, te mentí hasta en el último momento, perdóname… que bueno que te conocí…_

 _Neflyte no te mueras, Neflyte… ¡No me dejes! No te mueras Neflyte por favor… ¡Neflyte! ¡Por qué!"_

Aquellas últimas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, a pesar de haber ya pasado un año.

" _Perdóname…"_

Molly giró en su cama, dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

\- Neflyte – susurró, intentando dormir

Pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en él, sobre todo por la fecha a la que se tendría que enfrentar el día siguiente.

Durante todo ese tiempo, había intentado prepararse para el ambiente festivo que afrontaría y que maximizaría su dolor, sin embargo, teniendo la fecha encima, aquello era más difícil de lo que imagino.

Sin darse cuenta, Molly se quedó dormida, sosteniendo entre sus manos el rústico vendaje de Neflyte.

Molly se despertó más temprano de lo habitual; tal vez pensaba que entre más rápido comenzara todo, más rápido acabaría ese día, por lo que tomó un baño y se dirigió a su armario con paso cansino para vestir su uniforme escolar, no sin antes, como preciado tesoro, guardar el único objeto tangible que le daba la certeza de que alguna vez Neflyte existió.

Bajó hacia la cocina, notando que su madre le había dejado preparado el almuerzo junto a una nota que decía que había tenido que salir temprano hacia la joyería.

La chica soltó un suspiro, guardando el refrigerio y dirigiéndose a la puerta. No desayunaría.

Al llegar a la escuela, se enfrentó a sus peores pesadillas.

Por todos lados había globos y corazones que le recordaban que era San Valentín, mientras las parejas de enamorados estaban en el patio, pasillos y aulas, intercambiando abrazos, tarjetas, chocolates y miradas llenas de ilusión mientras ella los observaba con un dejo de envidia.

Sus amigos habían tratado de animarla durante toda la mañana, y Serena había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para hacerla sentir bien. Pero aunque fuera la guerrera que luchaba por el amor y la justicia, no podía hacer nada por ella.

Su propia guerra estaba perdida, y hasta cierto punto se sentía traicionada porque la rubia nada había podido hacer para salvar a Neflyte, ella, que se proclamaba defensora del amor.

Con el medio día llegó el punto máximo de la festividad en la escuela; la castaña se sentía agotada. Sabía que saliendo de ahí se toparía con más y más parejas y por todos lados vería anuncios que le recordarían que ese día era para estar con la persona amada, y ella no tenía a nadie.

La chica llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, hundiéndose en la banca, cuando escuchó que le hablaban.

\- Molly

Ella levantó el rostro pesadamente, descubriendo a Kelvin junto a ella.

\- Hola

\- Yo, bueno... me pregunto si – el chico estaba nervioso – si te gustaría ser mi Valentín.

Al oír aquello, la muchacha cerró los ojos, dejando rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

\- Molly, no te pongas así por favor – la tomó suavemente del brazo – yo solo quiero que estés bien. Me harías muy feliz si tú salieras conmigo.

\- Perdóname Kelvin, yo no… lo siento

La chica tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela.

Serena saltó de entre los arbustos y se reunió con el chico.

\- Kelvin, ¿estás bien? – preguntó dulcemente

\- Señorita Serena – los ojos del castaño estaban vidriosos – desearía que ella me permitiera acercarme. Incluso, yo podría reparar su corazón…

\- Ella aún lo extraña. Tenemos que comprenderla – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su afligido amigo.

Molly corrió tan rápido y lejos como pudo, sintiendo su vista nublarse por las lágrimas.

Sin proponérselo, llegó al Parque Número 10, donde en ese instante había un evento para los enamorados y las parejas iban y venían, cada una sumida en su propio cuento de hadas.

La chica jaló todo el aire que pudo hasta que sus pulmones le dolieron y continúo su carrera. ¿A dónde se dirigía? No lo sabía, y tan poco le importaba, solo necesitaba librarse de ese maldito día.

De repente, algo llamó su atención…

Ahí, entre el ambiente de festividad, un rostro conocido resaltaba de la muchedumbre.

\- ¿Neflyte? – susurró, casi conteniendo el aliento

El hombre se movió, perdiéndose de su vista y tomando el camino que llevaba hacia la fuente.

Rápidamente, la muchacha se adentró entre la muchedumbre, tratando de alcanzar a aquel hombre que era tan parecido a su amado general.

Aquello parecía una muy mala broma del destino, o tal vez solo se estaba volviendo loca, pero, al por fin alcanzarlo, se dio cuenta que era tan real como ella.

El hombre se detuvo ante la fuente, dándole la espalda, mientras ella, con la respiración agitada y los ojos desorbitados, se detenía a la distancia, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

\- ¿Eres tu? – dijo al fin con un hilillo de voz.

Por contestación, aquel misterioso hombre se volteó, dándole la cara.

Una suave brisa movió su larga y ondulada cabellera y sus ojos tenían un brillo de alegría. Su vestimenta era la misma con la que recordaba haberlo conocido bajo la identidad de Masato Sanjoin, sin embargo, ahora sabía el verdadero nombre de aquél hombre.

La chica llevó sus manos a la boca, soltando un grito, mezcla de sorpresa y dolor, mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Molly – dijo él, al tiempo que extendía una mano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica corrió hasta él, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, uniéndose en un desesperado abrazo.

\- ¡Oh Neflyte! – sollozó ella, con el rostro hundido en el pecho del hombre - ¡Dime que esto no es un sueño!

\- No Molly, yo estoy aquí – le respondió, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la castaña cabellera – Ya no llores por favor.

El general tomó el rostro de la chica, levantándolo suavemente de la barbilla, limpiándole las lágrimas al tiempo que la miraba amorosamente.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo es que estas aquí? – la desesperación se notaba en la voz de Molly – tú estabas… estabas

\- ¿Muerto?

\- Si – ella se mordió un labio

\- Molly – él depositó un beso en su frente – me permitieron estar contigo hoy. Yo también he sufrido demasiado sin ti, así que se apiadaron de mi alma afligida y me concedieron el poder verte una vez más…

Al oír aquello, la castaña sintió como su corazón se estrujaba mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla de nuevo. Desesperada, se aferró a Neflyte; necesitaba constatar que era real.

\- No me dejes de nuevo, te lo suplico

\- Ya no llores por favor, que me duele verte sufrir – le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza - ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a tomar esa malteada y disfrutamos del día juntos?

Ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo una vez más, no pudiendo creer aún que él se encontrara con ella.

Neflyte dejó asomar una amable sonrisa, mientras descendía lentamente hacia la muchacha y depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla que hizo que se ruborizara.

\- ¿Me llevarás por la malteada? – sonrió de nuevo

Molly asintió y tomándolo del brazo, se alejaron del lugar.

Se dirigieron al Crown, el cual estaba atestado de gente por la festividad, pero a Molly eso ya no le importó ni le dolió. La persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba ahí, con ella, platicando, riendo y saboreando aquella bebida que, después de un año, al fin podían degustar juntos.

Salieron de ahí para dirigirse al parque de diversiones, donde subieron a todos los juegos y compartieron momentos muy agradables.

Neflyte se sentía tan vivo, tan feliz… nunca en su vida había experimentado algo como aquello, y si lo había vivido en el Milenio de Plata no lo recordaba. Solo le importaba el aquí y ahora, y se sentía muy agradecido con _Ella_ de que le hubiera permitido estar con Molly una vez más.

En ese instante se dio cuenta cuánto la amo.

La tarde fue cayendo en medio de la algarabía que se vivía en Tokio por el día de los enamorados, mientras Molly y Neflyte se demostraban todo lo que sus corazones heridos sentían, sanándose mutuamente.

Cuando llegó la noche, Nelfyte llevó a Molly hasta su habitación, entrando por la ventana y depositándola suavemente en el suelo.

\- ¿Te iras? – preguntó ella afligida

Instintivamente, el castaño giró el rostro hacia la ventana, mirando la luna llena que brilla en todo su esplendor, como pidiéndole permiso para estar un poco más de tiempo con la chica.

\- Aún no – respondió, volviéndose hacia la muchacha.

Suavemente, se movió hasta ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y depositando un tierno beso en los labios, mientras el sonrojo los cubría a ambos. Molly cerró los ojos, rodeando el cuello del castaño y acariciando la suave cabellera.

Lentamente, Neflyte fue conduciéndola hacia la cama.

Para ella todo aquello fue un torbellino de pasiones reprimidas y angustias guardas; con cada beso y cada caricia, Neflyte le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, y que a pesar de que no estarían juntos, él siempre la llevaría consigo en su corazón.

Molly se aferró a él, ahogando un grito contra el cuello del hombre al sentirse invadida, pero aquel dolor, más que dañarla, la hacía recordar que todo aquello era real, que él estaba ahí, que la amaba y que se estaba entregando al hombre de su vida.

Se volvieron uno solo, no importándoles lo que hubiera sucedido antes. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido mientras ellos consumaban su amor.

Un sonido gutural brotó de la garganta de Neflyte, arrastrando a Molly consigo hasta el paraíso mientras de la boca de ella brotaba el masculino nombre acompañado de un leve gemido.

Gentilmente, el castaño salió de ella y se desplomó a su lado, mientras lentamente, su ritmo cardiaco regresaba a la normalidad.

Ella lo miraba con adoración, perfilando su rostro con sus finos dedos. Neflyte tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y la llevó hasta sus labios, depositando un suave beso.

\- Te amo Neflyte – dijo ella en un susurro

\- Y yo a ti Molly – respondió, con el pecho hinchado de amor.

El castaño la rodeó en sus brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho, sintiendo lo latidos de su corazón. La chica recargó su cabeza sobre él, dejándose envolver en esa atmósfera de paz y seguridad que el general le trasmitía.

Se quedaron minutos así, disfrutando tan solo de la compañía mutua y su calor corporal, hasta que Neflyte rompió el silencio.

\- Molly – dijo tiernamente – no quiero que vuelvas a estar triste por mi

Ella no dijo nada; sabía a lo que él se refería, por lo que se aferró a su cabello mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

\- Quiero que seas feliz, que rehagas tu vida y que te sobrepongas a todo – el castaño acariciaba su espalda

\- Neflyte – la voz de la castaña estaba quebrada – no quiero que te vayas

\- Debo hacerlo – la tomó de la barbilla, elevando su rostro hacia el suyo – yo ya no pertenezco aquí, pero debes prometerme que pase lo que pase, saldrás adelante. Eres una persona maravillosa con la que tuve la fortuna de toparme y esa vez no pude demostrarte cuán importante eras, por eso me dieron ésta oportunidad de estar hoy aquí y pasar San Valentín contigo.

Molly no decía nada, simplemente la miraba, atenta

\- Sé que hay un chico que te pretende. Hazle caso. Es buena persona y cuidará de ti - el hombre asomó una media sonrisa

\- Neflyte por favor, no podría… - la voz de la chica era un hilillo de voz

\- Molly, si no lo haces, no podré estar tranquilo. Busca tu felicidad y jamás olvides lo mucho que te amo. Gracias por todo – dijo, al tiempo que depositaba un beso sobre su frente.

\- Neflyte yo te prometo que seré feliz, porque siempre estarás conmigo en mi corazón. Te lo prometo mi amor – Molly era un mar de llanto.

\- Duerme amor, descansa. Yo voy a velar tu sueño.

Y poco a poco, Molly se fue quedando dormida.

Molly y Neflyte dormían apaciblemente cuando una intensa luz comenzó a brillar dentro de la habitación, lo que provocó que el general despertara.

\- Neflyte, ya es hora – dijo una extraña y melodiosa voz.

El castaño se incorporó en la cama, al tiempo que comenzaba a materializarse la silueta de una mujer de grandes alas luminiscentes y largas coletas. Llevaba un báculo y la capa ondeaba gracias a la brisa nocturna que se colaba por la ventana. El resplandor que emitía impedía visualizar su rostro.

\- Señora – dijo, hincándose frente a ella – si usted me permitiera redimir mis pecados como lo ha hecho con muchos otros… si usted me diera la oportunidad de quedarme con ella… - la voz de Neflyte era angustiante

\- Sabes que eso es un tabú que va en contra de la naturaleza y no puedo permitirlo – respondió muy solemne la silueta – pierde cuidado. Te aseguro que la chica estará muy bien. Sailor Moon la protegerá. Ahora ven – la mujer alada extendió su mano.

De pronto una inmensa paz llenó el corazón de Neflyte, haciéndolo sentir una extraña calidez.

\- Usted es la más poderosa entre las poderosas. Confío plenamente en su palabra.

Neflyte cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por las grandes alas de aquel ser, al tiempo que su cuerpo se iba volviendo transparente poco a poco y se disolvía en el espacio, con la plena confianza de que Molly sería feliz y que ahora él obtendría la paz que necesitaba.

Molly abrió los ojos poco a poco. Eran las 7 de la mañana y se le haría tarde para ir a la escuela.

Sobresaltada, se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo como esa sensación de dolor y vació se apoderaba de su pecho al constatar que Neflyte ya no estaba.

Sin embargo, halló una gema preciosa en el lado donde había estado acostado el castaño.

La chica la acunó contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- T e lo prometo mi amor. Seré feliz solo para ti – susurró.

Kelvin estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la escuela, algo cabizbajo.

Por más que había intentado encontrarla, era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a Molly en plena celebración de San Valentín, lo que lo hacía sentirse muy compungido.

No importaba cuánto se esforzara, ella nunca lo aceptaría.

Soltó un suspiro al viento, hundiéndose en su propio dolor cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

Sorprendido, el chico volteó.

\- Hola Kelvin – dijo Molly mostrando una media sonrisa

\- ¡Molly! – el muchacho se levantó de su asiento rápidamente - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

\- Creo que son demasiadas preguntas – rió – pero sí, estoy bien. Solo, me despedí de esa persona – la castaña se mordió un labio

\- ¿Eh? – Kelvin no entendía a lo que la chica se refería.

\- Ayer tuve la oportunidad de cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida y ahora quiero comenzar de nuevo. Me gustaría saber, si quieres ser mi Valentín – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Pero San Valentín fue ayer? – dijo el chico sonrojado

\- Bueno, entonces me gustaría saber si quisieras salir conmigo

\- ¿¡Enserio?! ¡Por supuesto Molly! – Kelvin no cabía de alegría mientras la chica sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

\- Bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos de un vez a clases? Se nos hará tarde

\- Por supuesto, Molly.

Kelvin le ofreció el brazo a Molly, y ésta, tímidamente lo tomó, encaminándose juntos hacia las aulas.

Ya no se sentía triste ni desolada, porque conocía lo que era amar y ser amado y sabía que Neflyte, estaría tranquilo y feliz de ver que ella seguía adelante con su vida, además que siempre la acompañaría en aquella gema que ahora llevaba atada a su cuello.

 _Fin_

* * *

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

Espero que este One Shot les haya gustado! Sé que a lo mejor esperaban un SxS, pero creo que Molly y Neflyte se merecían un final menos doloroso y me pareció que hoy era una buena fechar para sanar sus corazones.

Estoy segura de que saben quien fue aquella mujer tan poderosa que le permitió a Neflyte regresar :D

Nos leemos pronto Bombones! y los invito a leer **Juegos** , una viñeta SxS

Besos estelares! :*


End file.
